1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating device for securing the camshaft of a engine of a vehicle, preferably a motor vehicle, in a start position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to be able to start the engine of a vehicle, the camshaft must be in a predetermined start position. It may happen that the motor is abruptly shut down while the camshaft is in a displaced camshaft position, for example, upon accidental release of the clutch at increased rpm (revolutions per minute) when driving away from a stop at a traffic light. Since the camshaft adjustment is occurring at increased rpm, the camshaft adjuster does not have sufficient time to reach the start position corresponding to the low rpm. The engine is thus turned off with the camshaft being in the displaced position. This has the result that the engine cannot be started or can be started only with difficulty.